


Milkshake With a Side of Cate Blanchett

by rewriting_the_name



Category: Australian Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Indonesia, Indonesian Character, No Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriting_the_name/pseuds/rewriting_the_name
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal sunday morning ride with no Cate Blanchett involved in it.
Relationships: Cate Blanchett/Original Female Character(s), Cate Blanchett/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. "Tell Me Your Story"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has already been up in my mind for 2 years and I have never find the guts to write it.
> 
> This is pure crack.
> 
> This is a prologue.
> 
> And English isn't my first language.

_“Hello, it’s good to see you again…” You greeted, as you hugged your guest of honour that has came onto your way with a grace that hasn’t even faded since the first time you saw her. It is really is good to see her again after such a long time you haven’t been in the city_

_.…And since that day (the day of your miraculous little adventure, of course), you knew that she was the first one that you wanted to see after your long-past departure to the UK, to study there and to broaden your view._

_Now, you have returned a brand new person. 10 years has passed… But something remained the same between you and her. There was an electricity in the air, and you wish to explore it further._

_“How long has it been?”, She asked, flashing her out most smile, hands holding onto your’s and you couldn’t help it but to reciprocate and smile. It was as if the time stopped when you locked eyes with her… Those same gray eyes…_

_“10 years, if I’m not mistaken. And you, still look as gorgeous as you were back then…”_

_A laughter erupted from her, a quiet giggle. A laughter that still warms you until this day… Nothing has changed, you thank the gods up there._

_“And you are still a little flirt, just the way I ought to think you would be…”_

_You took a sip of your vanilla milkshake._

_“Some things are better if you just let them be…”_

_You said, latching your fingers to her… Looking straight into her eyes. Nothing has changed, and you wished nothing would change since this day and tomorrow…_

_“Do you remember how do we met?”, she asked as her thumb caresses the line of your forefinger_

_“How can I forget?”_

_“Please tell me your side of the story…”_


	2. Uptown Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in Y/N's perspective.  
> Enjoy!

The sun is blaring like giant rivulets of golden spotlight, it shines just like the way it supposed to be in a tropical island of which I have always been lucky to call it home: it shines just like the way her smile had always been, brilliant and warm.

It was 9 AM, and... Just like the lazy-ass I've always been, I started my day by checking my phone, pulling it off from my charger and spending time with it until I feel like Iam ready to face the day. Nothing off, nothing is out of the usual.

I sketch my way through my Tumblr, searching for a new post related to Cate Blanchett... Seeing her smile and her new photoshoot, a few pictures of Scotland and-

"Y/N...", My mother called, as she opens the door and starting to walk towards the window, opening it. I can feel the cold breeze of wind on my uncovered feet as she settled the window latch in a way it was supposed to be.

"Wake up now, I need your help." She demanded, as I feel a slight bump on the corner of my bed as she sits there.

"Your brother is out, and I am out of sugar..."

Please, don't send me out just yet. I was just daydreaming of living in Scotland.

"Oh, what do you want me to do?", I asked, holding back the thought of my mom was about to send me on buying the sugar for her although I knew that it wouldn't unfold like the way I want it to be: free of me using my motorbike to fetch her sugar.

"I need you to fetch it for me, do that now, would you?"

I sighed.

"Sure, just wait for a moment okay?"

And my day started just like that, waking up at 9 AM, dreaming and getting sent out to be my home's personal assistant. Am I going to stay like this for the next few years?

So, I just started my motorbike, and went straight downtown to gather what my mom wanted me to get for her.


	3. Samarinda and What Lies Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my hometown :)

Samarinda...

How should I start when you asked me about my hometown?

Well, I think I just have to start with a little bit of history of this small town...

This town was established long before Indonesia had received its independence, long before the government acclaimed Eastern Borneo as the independent Republic of Indonesia. My father used to say that the water in here is used to be as clean as spring water and people are used to living in small circles here.

A long body of freshwater separated this town into two sections: Samarinda and Samarinda Sebrang. Samarinda is it's proud and bustling downtown whilst Samarinda Sebrang was the other part of town of which I adore; small body of residentials, tons of forests and fauna.

You can find wild monkeys and cranes there, what's not to love?

All the buildings... had changed of course, but what makes this small town charming to others is the old districts of what is left as a quiet spectator of history in this place: abandoned buildings that undoubtedly screams "1980" has always reminded people on how good time was back then in this small town.

I launch full throttle once I've reached the 1980's section of the town... Just to feel the breeze blowing onto my face.

Now, to go check on my shopping list.

Limes...

Packs of sugar...

Eggs...

And... Oh yeah, how is Allison been doing this after all this quarantine?

I fumbled through my phone and found an icon with her face just chilling there at the corner of my phone screen.

I miss her, one of my best friend. Wish she could join me in my little adventure today, so why not making it come true?

"Join me in Citra Niaga, now!" I told her, as the phone call timer flicks to their number

"What? I was just-"

"Free coffee!" I screamed, as I hung up.

And there she was, around 30 minutes later, joining me for a little sunday morning ride around the town. There was only the two of us and our little motorbike, racing through the crowded streets of this little concrete jungle.

"Where's my coffee?", She asked as we burst through the street

"Oh shut up! Just wait for it!" I said, as I raced her


	4. She's Here

"Ok, that settles it...", Allison proclaimed as she had just finished restarting my engine. 

So here's the point:

We were racing until the other side of the town, bringing the groceries back to my mom, finishing my errand for the day until Allison decided to race me back to town.

What can I say? I can't say no to a little challenge.

So I go on, full throttle, chasing her, when all of a sudden my motorbike stopped, almost throwing me off balance. Good thing I still can manage to balance my bike before it manages to crash on the concrete with me on it.

And now, like the idiots we are, we have to handle this thing on our own before my parents found out that we are racing on the streets.

"Is it going to be okay? My parents are going to kill me if something happens to it", I asked, whilst rubbing my forehead out of postpartum panic

"With your skills? I don't think it would manage...", She said

"Who taught you to ride this thing anyway? Your game's weak!"

I flashed my finger, mouthing fuck you.

"Yeah whatever, buy me my coffee. You owe me one..."

*

And so, there we are, sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for the day to shift as normally as it would be. I bought Allison a single cup of her coffee while I browse the net.

"It is supposed to be raining you know, in Samarinda...", She proclaimed after she took the last sip of her coffee

"Yeah it is supposed to, I heard... But do you wanna know what's more important?"

"What?" She tentatively asked

"You... Happy with that coffee of your's" I said, smiling

"Of course I am, keep this thing up and-"

'I'll lose a shit-ton of money", I finished

"Hey, keeping a friend happy is one way to go, you know"

"And you're happy when your friend goes bankrupt..."

"You're overreacting."

"Yeah, whatever... Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am..."

And so we went, cruising around the town once again, taking in the scenery of the riverside as we go.

And as I was taking a turn to a new section of town, Allison called me and keeps blaring onto my phone of which I become so annoyed making me calling her back as I parked on the right side of the street.

"What is it now?"

"Y/N... You are gonna like what you are about to see..."

"What? Tell me..."

"Do you know Ocean's 8?"

I was about to scream at how stupid her question was, but yeah... Being the good friend I am, I was trying to make her feel happy at least for the last time

"Yeah? Why?"

"I think the one that played Lou is here..."

Unholy shit, I muttered.


	5. A Sign and Everything Nice

She was simply amazing. 

That's it... Amazing. 

Sunshine suits her like a well-tailored tuxedo and nothing could change my mind otherwise. 

I was parking my motorbike near the sidewalk when I saw her golden strands of hair falling marvelously on to the right side of her face, flowing like golden silk that had just been adorned under the golden drop of sun.

It was 5 PM already, and Samarindan sunset has never felt breathtakingly beautiful.

"... And cut!"

What?

"Guess she's filming a movie...", Allison whispered to me as she grew closer and closer to where I am standing right now, unlatching her helmet and holding it close in a firm grip.

"I didn't know that she's on another project."

"Well, that's weird. I thought you are madly gay for her..."

My heart almost jumped out when I saw Cate's silver orbs of eyes beckoned at me, watching me closely.

That's when I realized that Allison has been screaming this whole time. 

My face just went red, I have no idea how to hide my face now anymore. Can I jump into the river that was just flowing right next to me?

"Hey! What have you been thinking, you're miles aw-" 

I clamped her mouth with my hands, that little bitch deserved it. 

"I dare you to say that I am hella gay for her louder now..." 

And then she just shoved my hands off, pumping air into her lungs and-

"CATE! THIS GIRL IS YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

...Yelled with her outmost Indonesian English accent whilst her damn fingers were pointing at me, gaining Cate's attention.

Can I just throw Allison into the river instead? I hope she can't swim.

But then well, as you have already guessed, Cate immediately ending her conversation with her crew and went straight to me. Holy shit.

"Hi ladies...", She greeted, smiling 

If I could just vaporize whenever people's smiling, Cate's smile will be the main reason for my death.

"What are you waiting for? Go greet her!", Allison ordered as she shoved me to face my idol like I have the balls to even look straight into her eyes

"Hi...", Is the only thing that I could mutter

Cate's smile just grew wider 

"You are adorable now don't you? What can I do for you?" 

Fuck.

"I- Can you, Uhm... Be so kind as to sign my helmet?"

"Sure...", She said as she pulled a marker out of her pocket, her prop for her project to be exact. 

"Ok, please sign here..." , I instructed

* 

"Now, it was easy was it, Mrs. Blanch- I mean, Y/N?", Allison said as she teased me with a smirk 

"Oh, you're shipping me with her now, don't you?"

"Hey, you're acting all weird around her back there, how can I not?"

"Have you ever took a swim here in Mahakam river? I heard that the water is so damn cold, perfect for a friend who loves to embarrass her friend?"

"Baby, I called her for you. I give you what you want. We should be dating now. I risk my damn pride for you..."

"Well thank you for that, honey. Here let me kiss you..." I teased as I was thinking about slapping her lips with my hand.

And so I did.

After that slap, I ran straight to my motorbike, about to wear my helmet back on as I noticed that the sign on the back of my helmet looked like some wacky written number.

Guess she gave me her number then, I smiled to myself as I didn't know that it was truly was her number.


	6. Two Drunks, One Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why did I get the idea of naming this chapter that.
> 
> And, Punten is a Sundanese word that means "Excuse me". In Indonesia, people utilize it as way to attract their chatting partner into replying. More of a fun way to say "Ur up?"

"P", I texted Allison later that night 

"P" 

"P" 

"P" 

Still no reply. 

"Punten for excuse me" 

"Punten for excuse me" 

"Punten" 

Then the whatsapp "is typing..." Notification popped up on our chatting forum 

"Do it again, I'll cut those Cheetos fingers of your's." 

Haha, that's really her alright. 

"I don't think Cate gave me her autograph..", I typed 

"What?", She replied 

"Of course she did, she gave you her autograph infront of our eyes back then! There's no way..." 

I huffed. She just doesn't know that public figures wouldn't give their real autograph for sure, but it's that one thing that I love about her: her unrelentless optimism, although they are sometimes aren't backed up with any factual information around. 

Like for instance, the simplest one: Why on earth does one Cate Blanchett even deem that Iam worthy of anything? 

But then, I still send her a photograph of me holding my helmet, with the sign evident on the bottom right corner of my ivory helmet to find something to talked to about today. 

There was a momentary pause. The check mark turned to blue, but there are still no reply. 

"Dude...", she later typed. 

"Is it just me or does it looked like some badly written numbers?" 

"I think so too, tbh." 

"That's weird...", She said 

"...Do you think what I'm thinking?", then I typed. My heart's jumping off the ribcage out of the idea of what if that the number was a number that I think of it is.

"Well, there's only one way to find out 😏..."

We're totally bored.  
I knew it.

But nah, why'd on earth would she be-

"Y/N!!! You're thinking too much!!!"

Oh damn, she's right.

"Go call her number and tell me what's happening..." 

I carefully typed her number in... There is only a matter of me pressing the dial button. 

"Okay..."

I took another breath before pressing the dial button. And almost passed out when my phone screen turned to calling mode

.

.

. 

. 

.

.

.

.

....

"There are no answers, it's too long for a person to answer for sure now..."

"Well, I guess it's just a sign then... 😔"

"Guess you just have to-"

But out of a sudden the call timer started...

"Hello?"

Ah shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I've made Y/N's character a bit... creepy. But I'm gonna give justice on why she's thinking like that in another chapter. Stay tuned :)! Thank u for reading


End file.
